


Payback

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel’s not pleased with your new found texting habit and he tries to teach you a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

You sit down on a bench a little ways from where you work. It’s warm out but the shade makes it bearable. You sit in silence for a few moments, enjoying the relative quiet and watching people hurrying by. Eventually you pull out your phone, sending a text to Joel.

_Hey. What’re you up to?_

After a few moments your phone buzzes, alerting you to a new message from Joel.

**Waiting to film a new short.**

**Aren’t you working today?**

_Break time. :)_

**Lucky. I need a break.**

_Stressed?_

**You have no idea.**

_Wish I was there to help de-stress you._

**Oh? And how would you do that?**

_There’s always a shoulder massage._

_And we could always find a nice secluded area if more… drastic relaxation methods are needed to be taken. ;)_

**Drastic would definitely be called for.**

_You poor thing. I know just what you need._

**What’s that?**

_Well, after we found a nice quiet and secluded place, I’d sit you down and start by slowly rubbing your shoulders. Just to start to get you relaxed. You would groan at how good it felt and tell me how amazing I am and how my hands are like magic._

**That… sounds amazing. What next?**

_Well, after I felt that you had been sufficiently relaxed from that I would sit in your lap and give you a soft kiss._

**Then?**

_Ah, gotta get back to work. Text when I can. <3 ;)_

**You’re a fucking tease.**

_Hmmm…. Maybe._

_Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, then I’d kiss down neck while I ran my hands down your chest and slowly unbuckle your pants._

_I’d run my finger slowly along the top of your boxers before slowly sliding one hand in to grab your cock and beginning to stroke it slowly._

**Are you even working?**

_Yup. It’s slow right now._

_I’d stroke you until you were completely hard then slide out of your lap to kneel between your legs. I’d move my hand to the base, holding you firmly before leaning down to lick from base to tip._

_I’d look up to meet your gaze and smirk, watching you squirm. Knowing that you have to be quiet because you don’t want to get caught. And the thought of getting caught sends a rush excitement through you._

_I’d swirl my tongue around the head, lapping up any precum before taking the head in my mouth and sucking. You’d curse and tangle one hand in my hair._

_I’d moan as you tugged lightly at my hair and take more of you in my mouth, beginning to bob my head._

**No. Really, are you even at work?**

_Just got off. Heading home. <3_

_When will you be home?_

**Probably a little late. Maybe 7? Why are you off early?**

_I was a good girl. ;)_

**Do you have to use that wording?**

_What’s wrong with this wording? Don’t you think I’m a good girl?_

**Not today you aren’t.**

_:(_

_Does that mean I’m going to be punished?_

**I… Really? You’re so mean.**

_I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was simply asking if you were going to punish me for being a naughty girl today. ;)_

_Would you put me across your lap and spank me? Or tie me to the bed and tease me until I was begging for your dick?_

_-New Picture Message-_

**Jesus Christ.**

_I know it’s your favorite set. Miss you. <3_

**I had to film a scene. With a hard on. Thanks for that.**

_Oops. Sorry._

**Liar. You’re not sorry at all.**

_Guilty._

_I couldn’t help it though._

**Sure.**

_Honest. You drive me crazy. I can’t help myself._

_I just want you home so we can cuddle on the couch._

_Then to push you down and ride you till I scream your name._

_And you take control then and turn us over and fuck me until I can’t think straight._

You’re in the kitchen getting a drink when you hear the key in the lock. You smile and lean back against the counter, adjusting his hoodie you’re wearing and watching him enter.

“Hey, how was work?” You call softly.

He stares for a moment before fixing you with a glare and makes his way to you quickly.

You set your drink down behind you and smile. “That bad?”

Joel presses you back against the counter and kisses you harshly. Your hands come up and hold tightly to the front of his shirt.

His hands ghost up your thighs and he breaks the kiss, panting. “No. But you were fucking bad.”

You fight to keep the smirk off your face. He tugs the hoodie off of you roughly, leaving you in your underwear. He grabs the top of your panties and pulls your hips against his. He grinds your hips together and you hmmm happily, running your hands down his chest to his pants. You start to undo them but he catches your hands and stops you. He gives you another feverish kiss before turning you around and pulling your panties down.

“This is new.” You grin, looking at him over your shoulder.

“Shut up.” He growls, grabbing a handful of hair and pushing you down so you’re bent over the counter.

You hear him undo his pants and he presses against you, grinding against your ass. You push back against him and his free hand finds your hip and hold tightly.

“Joel, don’t tease.”

“Yeah, it’s not nice, is it?” He whispers in your ear.

His hand leaves your hip and you hear him opening a condom. He guides himself to your entrance, thrusting in all the way in one quick motion. Your mouth falls open and you moan. His hand moves back to your hip but he doesn’t move. You squirm as much as you can.

“Move.” You say turning to look at him.

He tightens his hand in your hair, forcing your head straight again. “I don’t believe you have any say in when I move.”

You huff and try to move again and he presses farther against the counter, effectively stopping your movements. “Please?” You venture, holding still now.

Joel’s quiet for long moment before he tugs your head back, causing you to arch your back. “I suppose.” He whispers against your shoulder.

He starts to move, pace already fast. You close your hands into fists against the counter, pushing back to meet his thrusts as best you can. He smirks and you feel his tongue flick out, licking a teasing circle before biting and sucking your shoulder.

“Ah, f-fuck…” You moan, eyes closing.

Joel’s hand leaves your hip and he braces himself against the counter, thrusts becoming hard and erratic. You mutter curses and he thrusts on final time before coming. He releases his grip on your hair and leans against your back for a moment before he pulls away. He turns you around and picks you up, setting you on the edge of the counter. He kneels down and pulls your legs over his shoulders.

He meets your gaze and smirked. “Didn’t think I was done with you already now did you?”

You shiver and he leans, flicking his tongue teasingly against your clit. You tangle your fingers in his hair and let your head fall back as he begins to lick more. You moan and pull him closer. You feel him smirk as he continues to tease.

“Ah… Joel, please…” You murmur, shifting your hips.

“Please what?”

“Please more. Something. Anything.” You try to shift your hips again but he holds you in place firmly.

“Payback.”

You groan. “Fuck… Fine. Sorry. I’m sorry for the dirty texts I sent while you were filming. Will you please stop teasing?” You say in a rush.

“I don’t think you’re sorry at all.” He says, running one finger up your slit and slowly circling your clit.

You squirm. “I am… I’m really sorry… Please… Fuck…”

He trails his finger slowly back down, slipping the tip slightly inside.

You groan. “Joel… Jesus fuck, please…”

He grins and slides his finger in slowly, curling his finger slightly as he pulls his finger back out. He repeats the process and leans back in to run his tongue over your clit.

“F-fffuck…” You moan, feeling a familiar pull deep down.

You bite your lip as he adds a second finger and slowly begins to move faster. You tighten your grip in his hair as he continues. Your mouth goes slack and your breathing quickens as you feel yourself getting closer. You finally look down and see Joel staring up with a hungry look and you hit your tipping point. You head falls back again and you let out a string of curses interspersed with Joel’s name as ride out your orgasm. Joel slows as you sag back before pulling his fingers out and sucking them clean, eyes never leaving yours. He presses a soft kiss to your stomach before leaning up to capture your lips in a gentle kiss.

He pulls away with a smirk. “So hope you learned your lesson about sending me dirty texts at work.”

“Oh, I definitely learned my lesson.” You smirk, already starting to plan what to say in future texts.


End file.
